Enchantment Costs
These table combine information from GURPS Magic and GURPS Fantasy regarding "standard" enchantment. Enchantments from GURPS Fantasy are in bold. Item Class Table ,. A B C 74 Cold Regular Fire 1 min. Varies 1 min. Heat 4 110 Colors Regular Lt-Dk 1 min. 2/1 1 sec. Light 1 136 Command Blocking/R-Will Mind Instant 2 1 sec. M2, Forgetfulness 2 153 Command Spirit Regular/R-Will Necro. 1 min. Varies 2 sec. Summon Spirit, Turn Spirit 5 48 Communication* Regular Comm. 1 min. 4/4 4 sec. Wizard Eye, Far-Hearing, 9 Voices, Simple Illusion 137 Compel Lie Regular/R-Will Mind/Comm. 5 min. 4/2 1 sec. Emotion Control 4 47 Compel Truth Inform./R-Will Comm. 5 min. 4/2 1 sec. M2, Truthsayer 3 96 Complex Illusion Area Illusion 1 min. 2/H 1 sec. Sound, Simple Illusion 2 162 Conceal Area Plant 1 min. varies# 4 sec. Plant Growth 4 122 Conceal Magic Regular Meta-Spell 10 hrs. 1 to 5/S# 3 sec. Detect Magic 1 26 Concussion Missile Air/Sound Instant 2 to 2¥Magery# 1 to 3 sec. Shape Air, Thunderclap 5 189 Condense Steam Area Water Perm. 2# 10 sec. Cold or Boil Water 5 180 Conduct Power/TL* Special Tech 1 min. 0/1# 1 sec. M1, Seek Power 1 110 Continual Light Regular Lt-Dk Varies Varies 1 sec. Light 1 113 Continual Mage Light Regular Lt-Dk Varies Varies 1 sec. Mage Light, Continual Light 5 114 Continual Sunlight Area Lt-Dk Varies 3 1 sec. Sunlight 5 120 Contract Object* Regular Mk-Brk 1 hour Varies 3 sec. M3, Transform Object 14 99 Control Creation Regular/R-spell Illusion Instant 1 2 sec. Create Animal or Create Servant 10 28 Control Elemental Special 4 Diff. 1 min. Special 2 sec. Summon Elemental# 9 85 Control Gate Regular/R-Gate Gate 1 min. 6/3 10 sec. M3, Seek Gate 11 97 Control Illusion Regular/R-spell Illusion Perm. 1 2 sec. Perfect Illusion 4 40 Control Limb Regular/R-Will Body 5 sec. 3/3# 1 sec. M1, 5 Body spells inc. Spasm 5 49 Control Person Regular/R-Will Comm. 1 min. 6/3 10 sec. Soul Rider or Telepathy 5 152 Control Zombie Regular/R-spell Necro. Perm. 3 1 sec. Zombie 5 173 Converse Regular/R-spell Sound Indef.# 2 1 sec. M1, Garble, Silence 4 78 Cook Regular Food Instant 1 per meal 5 sec. Test Food, Create Fire 3 195 Cool Area Weather/Air 1 hour 1/10/S 1 min.# Cold, 4 Air spells 9 187 Coolness Regular Water/Protection 1 hr. 2/1 10 sec. Cold 5 116 Copy Regular Mk-Brk Perm. 2 plus 1/copy 5 sec. Dye, 1 Accented language 5 64 Cornucopia Enchantment Enchantment Perm. 50¥$ value# – Enchant, 13 2 Weapon Enchantment spells 43 Corpulence* Regular/R-HT Body 10 min. 6/6 3 sec. M2, Create Earth, Create Water, 16 4 Body spells inc. Alter Body 121 Counterspell Regular/R-spell Meta-Spell Instant Varies 5 sec. M1 0 190 Create Acid Regular Water Perm. 4/gal. 2 sec. Create Water, Create Earth 7 23 Create Air Area Air 5 sec.# 1 1 sec. Purify Air or Seek Air 1 98 Create Animal Regular Illusion 1 min. Varies sec.=cost Create Water, 12 Create Object, IQ 12+ 84 Create Door Regular Gate 10 sec. 2/10 sq. ft.# 5 sec. Teleport, any one 10 Walk Through spell 51 Create Earth Regular Earth Perm. 2/25 cu. ft. 1 sec. Earth to Stone 3 28 Create Elemental Special 4 Diff. Perm. Special Special M2, Control Elemental# 10 72 Create Fire Area Fire 1 min. 2/H 1 sec. Ignite Fire or Seek Fire 1 79 Create Food Regular Food Perm. Varies 30 sec. Cook, Seek Food 5 179 Create Fuel/TL Regular Tech Perm. 1/lb. 30 sec. Seek Fuel, 2 transmutation spells 5 85 Create Gate* Regular Gate 1 min. Varies Varies Control Gate and Teleport, 16 Timeport, or Plane Shift 188 Create Ice Regular Water Perm. 2/gal. 1 sec. Freeze 5 99 Create Mount Regular Illusion 1 hr. Varies 3 sec. M3, Create Animal 13 98 Create Object* Regular Illusion Indef.# 2/5 lbs. sec.=cost M2, Create Earth, Perfect Illusion 8 163 Create Plant Area Plant Perm. Varies sec.=cost M1, Plant Growth 4 98 Create Servant Regular Illusion 1 min. Varies 3 sec. M3, IQ 12+, Create Object 9 190 Create Spring Regular Water Perm. Varies 1 min. Dry Spring, Shape Water 8 190 Create Steam Area Water 5 min.# 2 1 sec. Boil Water 9 98 Create Warrior Regular Illusion 1 min. Varies 4 sec. Create Servant 10 184 Create Water Regular Water Perm. 2/gal. 1 sec. Purify Water 2 71 Crystal Ball Enchantment Enchantment Perm. 1,000 – Enchant, Divination 13 (Crystal-Gazing) 91 Cure Disease Regular Healing Instant 4 10 min. Major Healing, Relieve Sickness 5 D E F G H I K L M N and O P R S T U and V W Notes Special rules for creation or use *1 Always on. Works at all times without the addition of a Power spell *2 Allows the user to cast the spell, but only on himself. *3 Allows the user to cast the spell exactly as if he knew it himself. *4 Mage only. If any spell on the item has this restriction, it extends to all spells on the item. *5 Cost of magical materials required. *6 The energy cost of Continual Light enchantments is 100 times the cost of the spell with the same effect. *7 A staff of Cure Disease that cures one disease costs 800 points; one that cures any disease costs 1,500 points. *8 An Illusion Disguise item must be set for a specific disguise when made. An item that creates a Simple Illusion costs 150 points; one that creates a Complex Illusion costs 300 points. *9 The item for Magelock is a golden key. *10 A staff of Minor Healing canbe used by a non-mage with Esoteric Medicine-15+; a staff of Major Healing can be used by a non-mage with Esoteric Medicine-20+. *11 The item for Purify Water is a bone or ivory hoop through which the water is poured. *12 A Rain wand or staff must be kept in water; it loses its enchantment if left dry for over an hour. *13 Scryguard enchantment hides the item it is cast on, not the wearer or bearer. *14 A Seek Earth wand must haveone ounce of a specific form of earth, stone, or metal set in the tip. Each wand will only seek the one material to which it is attuned. A Seeker wand must incorporate something related to the subject. References *Magic Items 1 pg 119-125 Category:Thaumatology